


Undercover and Uncovered

by Jacinta



Category: Psych
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Shawn's undercover at a strip club. Lassiter doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover and Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> There's only so many boxes a person can unpack before one needs to take a break to write a stripper fic for a loved show. It's just a PWP written in a half hour break from work because I don't cope well without internet.

Taking jobs to maintain a cover is kind of a part of the job, Shawn was okay with this, in fact it was part of what made the job fun. However the latest case involved strippers of both genders and Gus had decided that there were some things he wouldn't do for the job. Which left Shawn dancing by himself. Gus had made a sacrifice and agreed to be in the club whenever Shawn was dancing, as moral support, even though he never looked at Shawn, or any of the dancers which were all male on this side of the bar. The building had a stage on either side and a catwalk that went up in the middle to allow patrons to walk underneath and admire the glass floor. There were two bars jutting out of the wall where the catwalk was raised. Shawn decided it was a really good set up, catering to any sexuality, including closet cases who could walk through one door and watch the other side.

 

Shawn had been undercover for a week, and had taken his findings to Lassie who had promised to look into it, in the way which also promised it was last on his list of things to do. Apparently that was a short list because Jules and Lassie were standing at the foot of the main stage talking with the manager and it was time for the main show. Both detectives jumped as a scream rang out to announce the beginning of the show, they only took their hands off their own guns when the fake police sirens began. From behind the curtain Shawn dropped his voice to announce the show with his 'partner'.

"Suspects are on foot" He said into the microphone disguised as his radio.

"Unarmed but extremely dangerous." His female half said from the opposite stage.

"Approach with caution" they said together. Waiting five seconds Shawn rushed out from behind the curtain, wondering once more why he had to wear heals.

 

The routine was simple, first he had to strut around the stage, looking serious and scanning the audience as though searching for the criminal. That bit was easy, he made sure he was shadowed or facing away from the two detectives who were almost certainly cursing their luck to get a cop-kink night. Even if they saw him from the side they wouldn't recognize him simply because this is the last place they'd expect to see him.

 

Two of the other strippers ran up to him, they were the last ones to leave the stage for their breaks. Rubbing up against him one of them grabbed his microphone.

"Have you seen the suspects?" he asked in the same deep voice.

"I saw one of them Officer, he's right over there!" one stripper cried as they danced either side of him.

"Very well, stay out of the road." Shawn growled, he like to imitate Lassie for that bit.

 

The strippers slid down his body and crawled over to the corners of the stage to get some last minute cash on their way out. With a feral grin he pulled off his hat as the same lines were said on the female stage. Dropping to a crawl he kept an eye on his detectives, both of who were watching him idly as they waited for the manager to return to them.

 

Briefly rolling around to collect a few bills from patrons on either side he postponed the inevitable. The 'suspect' stripper was standing  on the bottom step of the raised part of the catwalk. Together they ripped their shirts open at the front and walked towards each other. As they walked they let their shirts flutter to the floor and Shawn wondered why they couldn't get a slightly less brawny guy for him to face.

 

Reaching the first pole the 'suspect' danced around it as Shawn mimicked his movements, pleased to see that the manager was distracting Jules and Lassie again. As the two twirled and warmed up Shawn realised that the manager must have told them to wait to talk to someone, because they were watching him without any real interest, which also meant they hadn't recognised him yet. If he was to be recognized he wanted it to be dramatic and awesome.

 

Satisfied with their shirtless dancing he lifted one leg up, leaning backwards letting one hand brush the floor and with the other he tipped his hat in recognition when Lassiter's jaw dropped. Just as Lassie nudged Jules  Shawn felt his pants rip at the Velcro seams and fall neatly to the stage which made Shawn cheer internally, he'd been trying to avoid getting them stuck between himself and the pole for ages and it had to work tonight of all nights.

 

Straightening slightly he saw that his 'suspect' hadn't been as lucky with the de-panting and was kicking them out of the road as Shawn grabbed the pole and kicked out his other leg and initiated the dance off. Catching up the 'suspect' climbed his own pole and accepted the challenge. Shawn was pleased to see that both Lassie and Jules were staring at him in horror and fascination as he did some of the simpler pole moves.

 

Taking a moment to slow his breathing Shawn dropped to the stage and let happy patrons fold bills into his boots, police belt and waistband. Winking at his detectives he jumped and spun quickly around his pole, the signal to move in a pole.

 

 Hands at the top Shawn undulated his body, moving away from his own pole until he couldn't push his lower half out any further. Carefully he braced one heel against the pole, about halfway up, and lifted his other leg until he could tuck the pole under his knee. Grinning he flicked the foot bracing him away from the pole as he let go of the pole in his hands, swinging down and catching the pole and twisting immediately so he could spin around the pole and right himself.

 

Shawn and his 'suspect' upped the level of competition, moving faster as the music sped up and pulling out the hardest moves they could manage. For a full two minutes they spun and twirled, never touching the ground for more than a second.  Shawn was too busy showing off to keep an eye on Lassie and Jules  or really think of anything but the pole and the music but he knew he looked fantastic.

 

The music began to slow down as their moves became sharper and more deliberate. Gratefully they both moved down until they were dancing on the stage, dipping down to allow appreciative people to hand up bills again. Jules and Lassie had pushed their way through the crowd a bit so they could keep watching him, out of shock rather than lust but Shawn was pretty okay with that.

 

Again it was Shawn who made the first move, crawling towards to single pole between them. This was the hardest bit of the show, it was known as 'the fight' and it was pretty accurately named. Shawn grabbed the pole as his 'suspect' rushed over and pretend-punched him in the gut. Dropping to his knees Shawn braced his arms against the pole and grunted as the other man's heels (only an inch but still) dug into his shoulders. Crawling up the pole he yanked his 'suspect' down a little so they were both hanging in the middle of the pole heads bowed for a moment.

 

Now the fight scene. Shawn threw one leg around the pole and hooked it around Jensen's leg as Jensen grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off the pole, swinging so he was hanging by leg and shoulder. Whispering instructions to each other they twirled around the pole and each other,  moving up and down as they worked the audience who were cheering.

 

Less than a minute of this passed when Shawn felt the cool metal of his handcuffs wrap around his wrists, securing them behind his back around the pole. He slid down the pole and knelt at the 'suspects' feet, grinning at Lassie and Jules.  Jensen pulled him to his feet and Shawn threw one leg over his shoulder, hosting himself upside down on the pole and beginning a  new part of their dance.

 

Shawn and Jensen twined around the pole, getting even more cheers than before as Shawn 'fought' to get free and maintain the upper hand against his 'suspect'. Finally he heard the subtle change in the music which signalled that it was time to 'arrest' Jensen and wind the show down for the other strippers to take over. Happily he turned the key in the handcuff's lock and took them off as the crowd cheered for him again.

 

Twirling them around one finger Shawn smirked down at Jensen and the crowd for a moment before getting the chain between his teeth and letting his body fall so he was upside down. With a great dramatic actions he handcuffed his 'suspect'. With one hand holding the handcuffs and the other on Jensen's shoulder Shawn let his legs slowly fan outwards and down in a sidewards cartwheel of victory before he helped his 'suspect' down as well.

 

Jensen shook him off and they 'scuffled' on the floor for a moment to let people make their last donations. Technically it looked more like they were having very rough sex what with Jensen biting his shoulder and Shawn pulling his hair, both a lot more gently then it appeared, as they writhed and rolled over each other. Once the crowd near the stage had handed up the bills Shawn pulled Jensen to his feet and doing his best to appear rough, manhandled Jensen down the catwalk with a swat to his ass. Pretending to trip at the end of the catwalk they scuffled again briefly before two strippers rushed out and clapped as Shawn pushed Jensen through the curtain. They both danced against him briefly, one holding a small microphone.

"Oh thank you officer!" One cheered.

"All in a days work." Shawn replied saluting the audience. "The catwalk is safe once more." he winked, tipped his hat at Lassie and Jules, and left the stage as well, collecting his handcuffs off Jensen on the way to his room. Technically it was his and Jensen's as they were the male stars, but Jensen hardly ever bothered to use it.

 

Shawn had pulled off his belt and heeled boots and was in the process of piling all the bills he'd been given on the small table for counting when Lassie and Jules burst in without knocking.

"What no one knocks any more?" Shawn demanded pulling his thin dressing gown over his lap. They both apologised and turned while he threw the dressing gown on. "I don't know why you bothered, you just saw me practically naked."  Shawn muttered as they turned back around.

"We have to talk to the guy you were-" Jules began, unsure what to call it.

"Dancing with?" Shawn offered and she nodded. "His name's Jensen and this is our room but he only uses it to stash his civvies and we have to do a round of the floor before we go home."

"Please, no more information than necessary." Jules held up her hand.

"I should warn you that he reeeeally likes the cop routine." Shawn grinned salaciously. "If you want him to focus on your questions I would suggest you go alone Jules, otherwise he'll spend the time trying to get into Lassie's pants. Trust me, he was very enthusiastic when I changed the plastic cuffs to real ones." Shawn gestured at his red wrists.

"Why did you use real ones?" Lassie asked despite himself.

"The plastic ones are horrible because you have to consciously keep your wrists together and if they break I'm likely to fall and get seriously hurt, plus they look fake. This way our fight can be more realistic. That and you should see the tips we get afterwards when the customers realise they were real handcuffs." Shawn grinned "It's like taking candy from a baby except their adults and they're giving me money."

"O'Hara, you go question this Jensen character while I search the room." Lassiter ordered, trying to regain control of the situation.

"He should be in the main room, he'll probably be rubbing glitter onto his ridiculously  muscled chest." Shawn said bitterly as she left.

 

"What the hell are you doing Spencer?" Lassiter yelled, pulling him up ignoring the way his gown opened. "Why the hell did you go undercover here?"

"Woah, clam down Lassie. I'm undercover because an old friend suspected something shady going on and wanted me to check it out. I needed to work here to get backstage so I got myself hired and quickly became one of the stars. The forced prostitution is really subtle, and hard to pick out among all the real prostitution."

"Do you ever think before you go undercover?" Lassie growled slamming Shawn against a wall.

"Yes, this time I thought it would be awesome. Gus didn't, but then again he's completely straight and the crowd here is half/half at best." Shawn tried to edge away.

 

"Oh no you don't." Lassie growled noticing Shawn's movement. Before Shawn could react cold metal encircled his wrists and his arms were pulled above his head. Shawn yelped as Lassie spun him around and pulled his wrists over a hook in the wall forcing Shawn to stand on his tippy toes.

"Lassie? What are you doing?" Shawn asked frantically, pretty sure where this was going but wanting confirmation.

"Talking." He growled into Shawn's ear.

"Right, this feels a little different."  Shawn craned his neck when Lassie stepped away from him.

"Do you want it to be different?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea. I'm pretty sure this robe can be ripped off, everything Jensen owns can be ripped off." Shawn smiled to himself when Lassie took his suggestion, proving that some people loved Velcro a little too much.

 

 "Lube and condoms should be in the pocket if you want." he said quietly.

"Would you even need to be forced into the prostitution?"

"Why do you think I'm undercover? I'm waiting for someone to try so I can get you guys proof." Shawn growled highly offended.

"So you didn't think how many people in the audience would love a private dance?" Lassiter pulled his tie off, wrapping it over Shawn's eyes and pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"No, pole dancing actually requires lots of focus." Shawn replied snarkily.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Well I spent a good amount of time trying to work out if I could manage the pole swap I did, I've knocked myself out doing that a few times, only once on stage." Shawn whined, unable to work out what Lassie was doing. "Once I noticed you and Jules I was wondering how you'd react, and how amusing it was you came on the first night we did the cop and prisoner routine. I also was looking for Gus, he's meant to be here for when I hit the floor."

 

"What are you doing?"  Shawn whined when Lassie didn't respond.

"I'm debating how to teach you to think before you rush into undercover ops." Lassiter sounded dangerous making Shawn shiver.

"Well hurry up because my break's half over." Shawn yelped when a hand connected with his buttocks harshly.

"How many do you think you deserve for running into a demeaning job and potentially dangerous situation without thought?" Lassiter rumbled in his ear.

"It doesn't matter what I answer you've already decided." Shawn said bucking backwards into Lassiter's hand.

"True. Count them." Lassie ordered and Shawn nodded.

"Two" Shawn yelped a second later "Three. Four. Five." By ten he was moaning and by fifteen he was panting. At twenty-five Lassie stopped, gently running his hand over Shawn's red ass.

"Will we think before going undercover next time?"

"We can't think" Shawn gasped.

 

"Mmm, still speaking." Lassie pulled Shawn's hands free of the hook and manhandled him into a satisfactory position, hands recuffed behind his back, body bend over the small table, and legs parted.

"Lassie." Shawn whined wriggling against the hand that pinned him to the table, pleased at the sound of Lassie's fly being undone.

"You could at least use my name." Lassie growled roughly shoving one lubed finger up Shawn's ass.

"Carlton." Shawn tried again and was rewarded with a much gentler second finger which made him moan and rock backwards. "Carlton, please." he begged as Lassie began to scissor his fingers.

"Please what?" Lassiter asked softly.

"More. Please Carlton, more." Shawn whimpered trying to push back.

"I don't know, I'm not sure you learnt your lesson."

"Lassie." Shawn drew the word out as much as possible "Think before undercover." he panted.

"In hindsight was this a good idea?" Lassie asked

"Very." Shawn replied "Double job satisfaction, quadruple pay and you're about to fuck me." he panted as Lassie slid a third finger in.

"You never learn do you?" Lassie growled fondly.

"I do." Shawn protested "I learnt you like me as a stripper." Lassie pulled his fingers out causing Shawn to make an unhappy noise.

 

Rolling a condom onto himself Lassie lined himself up and slowly pushed into Shawn, enjoying the way he continued trying to rock back. Pulling back out slowly Lassiter savoured the quiet sounds Shawn made. This time he pushed back in faster, setting a pace he could maintain for a while, hopefully long enough to make Shawn beg again. Shawn got louder and louder in his moans until Lassiter reached his clean hand up and sealed it over Shawn's mouth which only made Shawn moan.

"Please Carlton." Shawn panted through his hand. "Harder." Lassiter was happy to oblige. "Carlt'n" Shawn moaned again before becoming incoherent as Lassiter sped his pace up.  Feeling himself getting close Lassiter reached the hand that was pressing Shawn into the table down to stroke his dick, fist moving quickly. Shawn came first, groaning into Lassiter's hand as he spilled into Lassiter's hand. Carlton lasted a bit longer, leaning forward to bite Shawn's shoulder  to muffle his own shout as he twitched inside Shawn.

 

A knock at the door a minute later made them both startle. As fast as humanly possible Lassiter uncuffed Shawn, took his tie back and fixed his clothes while Shawn changed into his next costume. Jules opened the door as Shawn was sliding his jacket on.

"Jensen said he wants to talk to you before you go out again." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, Lassie, second drawer at the back" Shawn said urgently "There's a wire, I need you to tape it." Shawn shrugged off his jacket as Lassie found the device "Gus will record what he says and there should be an extra earpiece in the drawer too." Shawn slipped the boxy bit into a hidden pocket under the arm of his jacket, helping Lassie tape the wire to his chest.

"I don't approve of this." Lassiter mentioned.

"Later, right now I'm going to wrap this case up and finish my shift before making a deal with the manager because I forgot how much fun the main show can be." Lassiter sighed and Jules made a face "I can't just leave him without both his stars!" Shawn cried "I need to at least train replacements." The detectives just stared at each other as Shawn left the room.


End file.
